


Some Like It Rough

by greenstuff



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler/Caroline PWP  inspired by my re-watch of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Rough

My back hit the bed with so much force the headboard slammed against the wall. For the third time since Tyler pushed his way into the house I thank my lucky stars my mom is at work. Tyler’s lips find the sensitive skin of my throat where my pulse used to beat and any thoughts of my mother fly from my brain.

God he’s good at that. I moan and arch into his touch. His shirt is already in a pile on the floor, next to my jeans. I run my fingers over his abs. He’s radiating heat. I don’t know if it’s a werewolf thing or a Tyler thing, but I love it.

His warmth seeps into my skin and for hours after we make love I always feel almost human. Sure a steady diet of blood and coffee keeps my bodily organs functioning, but without a beating heart, my skin is always cold. Except when Tyler is on top of me.

I fumble at his belt buckle, suddenly needing more than anything to feel him inside me. He seems to feel the same way because there’s a brief awkward scramble and then all of our clothes are on the floor and he’s hovering over me, teasingly close, but not in me and not moving.

He smirks down at me. He loves this part, watching me squirm, hearing me whimper. Usually I let him have it, the moment of control, but not tonight.

It’s easy to flip him over so his back is planted on my bedspread and I’m straddling him. Barely pausing  I drop onto his erection, taking all of him inside me at once. I can’t help crying out.

So hot. So full. I am still for a moment, relishing the way I can feel his heat all the way through my core.

He grabs me and pulls me into a kiss and we begin to move.

I come first. I always do. The combination of warm, hard flesh inside me and his skilled fingers pulling at my nipples is too much for my heightened senses. As I come down from the toe curling heaven of orgasm, he flips me back over and begins to pound into me with all of his strength.

The headboard bangs against the wall. One of these days I’m sure we’re going to burst right through. How will I explain _that_  to my mom?  

His lips are at my throat again. I wonder if it’s a werewolf thing. I know I was never as throat obsessed before I was a vampire. But now there is something about the fragile skin that flutters with each heartbeat that I can never get enough of. Just thinking about it, my incisors slide free.

My every instinct screams at me to bite into Tyler’s neck, but I don’t. Instead, I dig my fingernails into his ass, urging him closer. The sweet, metallic smell of blood fills the air and I know I’ve broken skin.

Tyler growls against my shoulder. I can feel his body tensing and I know he’s close. I rake my nails up his back, leaving trails of blood. He’s a werewolf, he’ll heal.

Suddenly, he bites into my shoulder. His entire body goes ridged and he comes, still thrusting into me, trying to bring me over the edge with him.

I throw my head back and cry out, through from pain or pleasure I don’t know.                                           

“I love you Caroline,” he whispers against my neck.                                                                   

I pull him into a passionate kiss and think I might love him too.

* * *

The church looked beautiful. There were artfully arranged white roses everywhere and it seemed like the entire population of Mystic Falls had come out in their Sunday best to show their support.  Tyler stood at the front of the church, looking out at the assembled mass, his heart in his throat.

The organist began to play Caroline’s favourite song and the church grew quiet. Hundreds of eyes locked on Tyler, expectant.

He swallowed audibly and scanned the audience.. Elena gave him a supportive smile. Damon looked murderous, but that was nothing new. It wasn’t until he found Liz in the front row, her eyes bright with unshed tears that he found his voice.

“I didn’t always love Caroline Forbes. I don’t know if most of you know this, but I used to be an idiot…”

Tyler’s eulogy to Caroline wasn’t long, or elegant. Yet, by the time he stepped back to his seat, there wasn’t a dry eye in the building.  

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I blame this entirely on a bottle of scotch and Carley Jepson’s Call me Maybe (if you do not have that song stuck just from reading the title in your head I am deeply envious)


End file.
